One Sandwich Away From Cute
by sharkinterviewee
Summary: Of course based on the "one sandwich away from fat" line from Infinity War, because it needed to be done. - That night in bed Peter brings up the weight gaining comments, and Gamora reassures him she finds him very attractive (Or: Peter's insecure, and Gamora really, really likes the soft little pudge of his lower belly)


"So, what do you think?" Peter asked, sitting down on their bed and pulling off his boots as she shut their bedroom door and locked it. She was certain his question was regarding something that happened today, but a lot of things had happened. There was the rescuing the should be dead man who had half his people killed by her adoptive father, Drax's strange and yet somehow not surprising obsession with the 'pirate angel', the promise she had Peter make, the group splitting up when they had a history of that not going well for the guardians, the fact that they were inevitably going to cross paths with Thanos much sooner than any of them thought when they woke up this morning- a lot had happened.

But, as she wiggled out of her shirt and tossed it in the hamper, Peter didn't look too dejected (well, he was sort of pouting, but in that cute way) and he didn't have a weight on his shoulders or the somberness in his expression that would come with those darker thoughts, so she was pretty sure he had something else on her mind. He wasn't frowning or grimacing- he was pouting. In that very cute put out way he had, so it seemed whatever he was thinking about was decidedly more light hearted than all those realities they were faced with today.

Which was good, because those depressing thoughts were a real mood killer, and it's not like she was making out with him in the hallway before shoving him in their room so they could _not_ have sex right now. She wanted to get lost in his skin and his taste, but from the face he was making, she was certain she was going to hear something childish come from his mouth before they would be 'getting down' as one says.

"Is he right? Why didn't you tell me? Why'd I have to hear from Rocket I was getting fat?" Peter whined, and yup, she was right. Obviously this conversation was going to have to happen before they'd get to the sex, no matter how horny she was.

"I didn't notice anything wrong, Peter. I find you attractive, and I am the one having sex with you. Isn't that enough? If Rocket or Drax have any opinions on your appearance, what does it even matter anyway? You don't want to have sex with them, do you?" She took the disgusted face he made as answer enough. "Exactly. I like the way you look. It doesn't matter if they have a problem with your appearance. I find you very attractive."

Gamora crossed the room towards him to effectively straddle his lap, running her hands up and down his chest in a very appreciative matter.

Peter paused for a moment, his lips pursing in thought as he considered her argument.

"So you're saying there _is_ a problem," he finally said, and Gamora just groaned in response. Or growled. Whatever it was, it was a very frustrated person noise. Whether it was sexual frustration or frustration because her boyfriend drove her crazy all the time was anyone's guess.

"Hey, I just wanna know if I should start trying to put on some bulk like muscle fiber man," he whined quite petulantly. Though, a part of him was sure that no one (not even him, and he was amazing) could get up to that dude's level. He called himself a god, and Peter was half celestial, so he was well aware that god like beings existed in this universe and had no reason other than spite to doubt his god of thunder claim. He said he would offer to demonstrate his lightning powers if they weren't on a metal ship in space that would get them all electrocuted.

Still.

And, at Peter's claim right there, she finally got it. She should've known.

That this sudden influx of insecurity had to do with the jealousy of the literal god they'd found that their resident destroyer was quite taken with.

Though, in the back of her mind, she got to… appreciate the fact that Peter was jealous.

She was always the jealous one who hated when women flirted with the infamous pelvic sorcerer based on reputation alone, or when they ran into someone he used to lay with that really wanted another go around. Peter had too many exes.

Not a lot of people tried to hit on the deadliest woman in the galaxy, while she couldn't count the number of times someone had tried to pick up her boyfriend Starlord in her presence. Now they both had Guardians of the Galaxy and a tentative description of 'good guys' attached to their names. For the most part, though, Peter's reputation was for being good at sex, while Gamora's reputation was for murder.

People tended not to try to flirt with deadly assassins (Peter being the one and only exception).

It's not like Thor was even flirting with her, but Peter still got jealous anyway. She was usually the one who got jealous in their relationship, not him.

Being on the other side of the jealousy coin was much more fun, she thought.

Besides, Peter was absurdly cute when he was jealous to top it all off.

But Gamora also knew that while she'd like to tease him, she needed to put a stop to this, because otherwise she'd never hear the end of it.

"I don't know how many times I can tell you I don't care," Gamora said, pushing him down on the bed so hard and sudden that Peter yelped in surprise. And, for effect, she ripped his shirt open. She knew he didn't really care for this one, and would appreciate it leaving like this, being ripped off his body by Gamora's hands.

"Oh my god, you're so hot," Peter whispered in near exaltation, pupils dilating, actually gulping after being reminded of what they were planning on doing once they got back to their room. Gamora smirked down on him as she felt up his now exposed chest, over his abs, the muscles that were still deliciously defined even if they did have enough money to eat regular meals now.

"It's your body," she told him. "Do whatever you want with it. I like it how it is. If you want to do your flexible bow thing, fine. Do whatever you want. Just promise me you won't get rid of this-" Gamora said before swooping down to the slight pudge of his lower belly and giving him a sharp nip, which Peter most definitely squeaked at.

"That's my tum-tum!" Peter exclaimed, his hands automatically moving to cover it up and protect it from her teeth or any more Gamora bites.

She in turn just smiled at him downright mischievously. "I know. I like it. Like how it always makes you squeal when I bite it. Do whatever muscle building thing you need to do to make yourself feel better. Just keep this for me," she said, niggling her finger in between the gaps in his to stroke his stomach, somehow managing to be reassuring and condescending at the same exact time. Her touch light as a feather, almost tickling the soft hairs just below his navel.

"I like it. It's my favorite place to bite you and make you squeal," Gamora grinned, sounding like she was making a _promise._

"Are you serious?" He asked, still not sure whether to believe her or if she was just joking. It sounded like it had to be a joke.

Gamora frowned, her brows lowering at him doubting her sincerity.

"Of course I'm serious. I like it. You're so soft," she seemingly stroked his happy trail just for emphasis. "Why do you think I touch your lower stomach so much when you are the little spoon? I _like_ it. And it is oddly sexual. I don't know why, but I just want to bite it. In a good way. Now are you done being jealous and self conscious and I can have fun now biting the soft little pudge of your lower belly, or do you need more reassurances?" Gamora asked, but judging by her tone of voice, she was all out of reassurances.

"No, I'm good now."

"Good," she nodded, then pulled him in for a kiss. It was a really good kiss. One that he would've liked to continue forever. But then he realized something, and pulled away all scandalized.

"Wait, who said I was jealous?!"

* * *

She didn't just stop with the praises there. Even though his insecurities appeared to be assuaged and his cockiness and self confidence levels back up to normal Peter Quill levels, that didn't mean that she had to stop complimenting him. She always loved it when Peter gave _her_ physical compliments in bed. She didn't have to stop complimenting him just because he was back to normal cockiness levels. He was her boyfriend, she could do whatever she wanted with him.

Besides, she liked spoiling him, whether that be lavishing him with her affections, or burying him in sweet words and kisses.

And now that they were both naked, there were a lot of things in sight to give him praises for. So much of his body to appreciate, that she was glad to have for her eyes only now. All hers.

"I guess the rest of the team doesn't get to see this since you've stopped randomly taking off your shirt around the ship in a futile attempt to impress me," Gamora smirked against his throat, running her hand over his abdominal muscles.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but she cut in. "And before you ask, no, that is not an invitation for you to start randomly removing your shirt around the ship."

Peter shut his mouth without making a sound. Because she knew him too well by now.

And she looked entirely too pleased with herself when he shut his mouth without a word in the sorta _Oh yeah, I've got you down_ way, or what Peter tends to think of as her _I've got you figured out_ face, on account of how that was the only way to read it.

Like _oh yeah, I've got your number, boy._

"So no part of you needs to change. I have gained weight too since the team has started. The boys just have more fun teasing you. That and neither of them are stupid enough to say anything about me that could possibly be interpreted as remotely critical. And don't tell me you think Rocket weighs less than he did back when he was living the life of a bounty hunter and escaped convict and living paycheck to paycheck. It is just a fact that most of us weigh more than we did when we first met years ago," Gamora shrugged, truly untroubled by it. To her, weight gain meant security and safety.

She knew it was also a part of aging. You lived to see another day. She honestly never expected to live long enough to experience the slowing of metabolic processes.

She didn't mention the part about getting older to Peter though, cause she knew he'd freak out if she brought up that aspect.

"The boys just have more fun teasing you. You know they only do it for your reactions, right? Just because they know it bothers you," Gamora cocked her head, leveling him with a single look.

Peter wanted to say of course he knew that, cause it was so freaking obvious, duh.

But he kinda wasn't thinking that at all, so he made the wise choice not to lie to her and just stayed silent.

"And like I said," she practically purred as she crawled her way up his body, her lips grazing his collarbone, brushing along his throat, so tantalizing and _warm._ She sucked just under the junction of his jaw, feeling his pulse race below his skin. He was being so good, so patient for her.

She gave him three kisses. First, his throat. The second on his jaw line. Thirdly was his lips.

The last one was so teasing, pressed to the corner of his lips like petals, and then she just pulled away, like saccharine sweet honey's dripping from her lips.

Peter's lips parted, his pupils blown wide. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to bring her lips back down to his. Pull her in.

But he also loved it when she teased him like this.

But he couldn't resist touching her, couldn't keep his hands still. So he didn't bother. Peter's hands traveled up from gripping her hips, following the curve of her spine, his hands warm and strong, and unbearably gentle. His callouses felt so good when they just barely brushed her skin, the sensations he gave her always made her shiver.

"I am the one whose opinion you should care about," Gamora informed him decidedly. "And I am very fond of your appearance, Starlord."

She had to stop herself from chuckling at the way his face lit up at the name, just like she knew it would.

"It's your body," she said, kissing down his throat to his chest. Despite her words, the way she was touching him right now- it felt like claiming. And he delighted in that. "Do whatever you want with it."

Peter's breath hitched when her teeth caught a nipple, one that she soon soothed with her tongue, sucking it in her lips and giving it a swirl before moving onto the next one.

"Whatever you need to do to make yourself feel better. If you wanna do your glamorous muscles thing, whatever"- and Peter had to chuckle right there at her butchering of earth terms - "You should already be confident though," Gamora murmured, all soft and sultry, tracing the planes of his stomach, his abs, just kept going over the defined muscles with her tongue.

"Just know that I like that you have these," she said, running her hand over his muscles again, while her tongue melts traveling down, past his navel, "And an abbbbssolutely soft belly." She nuzzled his stomach before giving him another sharp nip, and Peter squeaked.

"Gamora!"

Gamora gave him an innocent look at his scolding tone, all high pitched and flustered.

"What?" She shrugged. "Couldn't help myself. You're too hard to resist."

"You really are trying hard to build up my ego, aren't you?" He laughed, cause man, she was laying on the flattery pretty thick now.

"Someone has to do it if you're not gonna do it yourself," she smirked. "You'll probably go through withdrawals if you're not constantly receiving compliments from someone else, since you've taken the day off of complimenting yourself. I guess I can pick up the slack of stroking Peter's ego for the next 12 hours or so. I know you usually have a monologue going in your head. Plus, I am extremely turned on, and you look so very good right now. So can we get on with this? I want to ruin you."

"Well then, what the hell are you waiting for?"

They both smiled before she crashed her lips to his.


End file.
